A Fathers Intuition
by mishy-mo
Summary: What if Sam and Jacob had gotten a chance to talk a little more before the super soldiers attacked in Death Knell? Would the conversation go the same way Sam imagined it on Prometheus? It leads to a major change in Sam's life. Sam/Jack. Incomplete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So a little warning ahead of time, I've just became a mother so updates may be intermittent. However I hope you enjoy this wee plot bunny.

* * *

**A Father's Intuition**

Sam smirked at her dad's cranky mood before asking, 'Have you not had your coffee this morning?'

'Selmak doesn't like coffee.'

'You gave up coffee for your symbiote?' She asked somewhat disbelieving, 'I didn't know that.'

'We never talk anymore, Sam.' he said with more emotion than she was used to hearing in his voice. It really seemed to bother him.

It bothered her too to be honest; so much of what they talked about this last year was business; all aliens, inter-stellar problems and space guns. Their relationship had never really been that of a normal father and daughter but there had been even less discussion of personal matters in the past few months with the rise of Anubis and the havoc his drones were wreaking on the galaxy.

She sighed deeply and bit her lip nervously as an uneasy silence spun out between them.

She'd been toying with the idea of telling her dad about Pete all morning. It was, after all, the discussion she had with her sub-conscience in the form of him that made it bearable to agree to the blind date that started the relationship.

'I err...' She had no idea why she felt so nervous about the prospect of discussing this with him, maybe it was because a small part of her wondered if her hallucination would ring true and the potential implications if it didn't.

He was looking at her expectantly, she could see some of his recently buried exasperation returning to the surface at her hesitance.

'I'm seeing someone.' she finally blurted out.

The piercing look in her fathers eyes chilled her somewhat. For a moment, she thought he looked angry but the look disappeared before she could contemplate it further. She watched as his shoulders slumped and he sighed loudly.

'Bound to happen sooner or later I suppose.' He murmured mostly to himself before addressing his daughter. 'So... George finally managed to cut you guys a break then?'

Sam's eyes widened in shock; 'What?'

Jacob knitted his eyebrows together and regarded her carefully.

'You're not dating Ja-'

Alarms rung out around the compound. The base was under attack from Anubis' super soldiers... looks like they were going to get a chance to test the weapon sooner rather than later.

* * *

They trudged up to the hills and into the woods, trying to get as far away from the Alpha site and potentially pursuing super soldiers as possible. Sam took a step forward, the loose scree slipped out from beneath her footing sending her towards the ground. Her descent was halted by her fathers arm looping under hers, as he set her on her feet once more with surprising ease she was reminded of the benefits of having a Tok'ra symbiote.

'So... you said you're dating _someone_?' he said following her carefully.

'Hardly the best time to have a conversation, dad,'

'True.' he agreed, 'But if you are dating someone while you're still in love with your CO that's something that needs to be talked through, even if we're being pursued by one of Anubis' drones.'

It shocked her how confident he was of her feelings and the cavalier way he discussed them with her. How could he know? What had they revealed in their interactions in front of him? Did Anise say something after the za'tarc testing?

She didn't dare look back at him for fear of what else she might reveal.

'I take it from your silence that I'm right.'

Hearing the grin in the tone of his words made her skin prickle. She rolled her eyes knowing there was no way she could escape this, but that didn't mean she was going to have this conversation with him.

'We're being chased down by a super solider.' She murmured, the ire in her voice clearly audible, 'I'm trying to be covert.' Internally, she wondered why it was so difficult to have this conversation given she'd already had it with herself. Then again it wasn't exactly going the same way as she remembered on the Prometheus and it was actually her father that was talking to her this time.

'You know, when I came to Washington and tried to get you to join NASA I was being an ass.'

She stopped short and turned to face her father. He never admitted he'd been wrong before, at least not without some prompting and an hour long argument. The softness of the way he looked at her only served to disarm her further.

'Any idiot should have been able to see you were happy with your work. Hell, you were getting an Air Medal! I mean sure, I knew the cover story was bogus, but I should have known that you would never sell yourself short. That you would never have settled for anything less than what you wanted, what you deserved.'

She felt like all the air had been knocked from her, her heart trapped in a time dilation field where outwardly it appeared frozen and yet some where, in some invisible pocket of time, it was beating madly against her chest.

'I guess I just figured that you wouldn't settle in your personal life either.' He said walking past her.

'I am not settling!' she growled defensively trailing after him.

'Sam, you only need to spend five minutes around you two to know there's a connection. As much as I've tried to ignore it over the past few years, it's become fairly clear to me that both of you care a great deal for each other and Selmak never fails to tell me how cute your kids would be whenever she notices you two making goo-goo eyes at each other.'

'God.' she groaned coming to a halt. 'I... is it... were we...'

Jacob turned, felt pity for the fear her could see in his daughters eye's and body language.

'Selmak is 2000 years old, Sam... she notices things; things she has no right to notice or bring to my attention but she does.'

Slowly the tension in her shoulders unfurled and her gaze met the sympathetic eyes of her father but as that gaze was drawn over her shoulder, fear coursed through her. Her feet were moving even before her father began to yell, 'Run!' bolts of energy surging past her as she tore through the trees.

* * *

'Jacob!' Jack called spotting the man trapped under a tree.

They made their way across quickly, Teal'c making light work of the gigantic log casting it aside.

'Anubis' drones.' the prone man breathed.

'We know.'

'Take this.' Jacob said handing over the modified TER. 'It's not a hundred percent, but it's all we've got. It only has a few more shots. Sam has a fully charged power unit.'

'Where is she?'

'I don't know. I don't even know if she's still alive.'

He watched Jack carefully, even with his dark sunglasses concealing his eyes it was easy to see how his last statement had affected the man.

'We were running from the drone when there was a blast behind us, she was right by my side.' he frowned trying to remember anything after the tree had pinned him down but there was nothing. 'You have to find her, Jack.'

He felt Jack's had squeeze lightly at his shoulder, he figured it was to ease Jack's own fears as much as his.

'We will.'

* * *

Dropping heavily on to embankment Sam felt utterly drained and empty. It felt like she'd been running for a week.

She knew she should check her wound. She knew she should get back the gate, get home, get help but she just couldn't bring herself to stand, she could barely keep her eyes open.

The embankment shifted on her left, dread filled her body, as the soldier emerged shaking off what must have been a tonne weight of dirt and rock. She knew she should run, but there was nothing left. Nothing left to fight with, no adrenaline in her body to insight that fight or flight response. As he raised his arm and took aim two things occurred to her.

Relief – no more running.

Regret – Jack.

As blasts shook the crater she was surprised by the fact that she was still alive, then again when she noticed the drone had turned from her and was pursuing someone else.

Help had come to her.

She dashed to the small barricade she'd built before, she knew it was poor cover but at least it was something and maybe, just maybe the soldier might chase after this new target rather than coming back for her.

The Colonel dropped beside her and she felt relief once again. He was here. And with the modified TER in his hand. She got the new power chip out ready as he fired a couple of shots to no effect.

'Carter, I need the-'

She held out the power insert to him.

'Thanks.'

Two shots later and the drone falls to the ground, armour clattering against the rocks. With aching slow movements she peeked over the barricade at the prone warrior.

'Cover him.' the Colonel ordered Teal'c as he tossed him the weapon.

She took a purposeful breath and murmured, 'Is it...?'

'Yeah, he's dead.' A beat passed in which a feeling of doubt rose up. 'Right Teal'c, he's dead?'

They both watched as Teal'c kicked the drone and nodded in their direction. Even so he kept the TER trained on the fallen enemy.

'Yeah, he's dead.' Jack confirmed.

She nodded and shifted around to sit somewhat comfortably on the ground.

'You wanna get up?' she heard Jack ask, his voice seeming more distant than before.

She shook her head gently, her body fighting the slightest movement.

'I just need to rest for a minute.' she lied knowing full well that it would be almost impossible for her to get up let alone make it back to the gate under her own power.

She barely registered Jack dropping to the ground beside her but the softly murmured invitation to rest her head on his shoulder rung clear.

'C'mere.'

She didn't realise how cold and tired she was until she was surrounded by his warmth. She shifted further into his embrace, felt safe for the first time in days and promptly drifted to sleep.

* * *

She vaguely remembered being assessed for a concussion as the medical team arrived, her body still curled against that of her CO. There was also a recollection of that warmth disappearing from her side, however by this time it had been somewhat overshadowed by the chemical pleasure of morphine flowing through her veins drawing her into an even deeper state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Sam woke slowly, aware of a dip on the bed at her left side. It surprised her that she hoped it was Jack, but reason already dashed that hope; he would never risk sitting this close. Opening her eyes they fell on her father.

'Heya kid. You were asleep for a long time. You gave me quite a scare.'

'I'm sorry.' she rasped.

'Jack told me what happened. I'm proud of you.'

Sam smiled, the child in her jumping for joy at her father's approval. But as the look on her father's face became more serious her elation was tempered.

'Look Sam, I may not be able to come around as much for the next little while.'

'What do you mean?'

'Things kind of got screwed up while you were out there. The alliance is in trouble.'

'I don't understand.'

'You don't need to know the details right now. Let's just say we're going our separate ways for a while. If I stay with the Tok'ra, I can at least try to mend some fences.'

'You sure?' She asked, feeling like she was loosing her father all over again.

'I'm not ready to give up on this just yet.'

He was a strategist, a fighter. They were both soldiers and knew the benefit of the alliance if it could be maintained.

Sensing her worry, Jacob leaned in to kiss her cheek and reassure her.

'Don't worry, I'll be back eventually.'

'I'll miss you.'

'I'll miss you too.' He watched her carefully for a moment. 'Do you remember what we were discussing before we got separated?'

Her already pale features became a whiter shade of grey as she looked up at him with pleading eyes; _not here_.

He smiled softly. 'You're one of the smartest people in the galaxy, Sam. I know that nothing can stand in the way of what you want when you put your mind to it. That is if you _really_ want it.'

Jacob watched as emotion welled up in his daughters eyes, he leaned in a kissed her once more.

'Thanks, Dad.' her voice whispered.

'Bye.' he said standing and leaving the infirmary, leaving his daughter to contemplate her emotions and her future.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam hesitated outside his office. Her leg still ached horribly and it protested at her shuffling, finally making her reach out and knock the wood.

'Come in.'

'Sir.' Sam said coming inside and closing the door a file in hand though it didn't stop her from coming to attention.

Hammond waved his hand to command her to ease, very aware of her recent injuries. 'Take a seat, Major.'

'Thank you, Sir.'

'How's the leg?'

'Healing. Slowly.' she admitted with a wince.

'Well, no rush. I want you back to 100% before I even think of putting you back out in the field.'

Sam took a moment to respond, the pause almost saying more than her words. 'That's what I would like to discuss, Sir.'

Hammond sighed loudly. 'Your father warned me this might happen before he left.'

'My dad?' she squeaked worriedly, 'What did he say?'

A flicker of a frown graced the generals features at the sound of the panic in her voice before he said reassuringly. 'He just said that you might be looking to move on from SG-1. He didn't say why.'

Sam simply nodded.

'If that is the case, we should probably call Colonel O'Neill and...'

'No!' she said leaning forward, then grimacing at the pain that shot through her leg at the movement.

'No?'

'No, sir. Um... Colonel O'Neill is the reason we're having this conversation.'

His facial expression suddenly very grave, he responded. 'He hasn't done anything, has he?'

'God no! He's one of the best officers I've served with.' she stated earnestly.

Hammond leaned back in his chair and regarded her carefully, waiting for her to continue.

Her fingertips toyed with the edge of the file nervously.

'In fact...' She continued. 'Although I want to leave SG-1, I'm rather hoping that Colonel O'Neill would like to remain a presence in my life but in a more personal capacity.'

She glanced at him nervously, not the least bit surprised by the look of shock on his face.

'What?' he asked needing clarification.

'I'd like to leave SG-1 in order to pursue a personal relationship with Colonel O'Neill. I'm prepared to resign my commission and work as a civilian if that's what it takes,' she said setting the file she brought with her on his desk, 'but I'd prefer not to leave the SGC.'

'Your father knew about this?' he asked, his voice squeaking in a manner unbecoming of a man and a general of the USAF.

'In a manner of speaking.' She said tentatively, before rushing into a full explanation. 'It was at the alpha site before the attack. I told my dad I was dating someone, meaning Pete. He looked pretty angry at first but then he seemed to give in and asked if you had managed to cut us a break, meaning myself and Colonel O'Neill. Later, he explained that Selmak noticed small indications in our behaviour and concluded, not incorrectly, that Colonel O'Neill and I have had quite strong personal feelings towards each other for sometime now.'

She stopped seeing the look of bewilderment and confusion on the General's face.

It took a few moments, but eventually he found his voice and said in an even tone; 'You're telling me, that you, Major Samantha Carter, have feelings for your CO, Colonel Jack O'Neill and want to leave SG-1 in order to pursue a relationship with him?'

'Ye-'

He raised his hand. 'And your father knew about your intentions?'

'Yes, Sir. I believe he guessed that I would take this course of action.'

Hammond drew in a deep breath and then let out a sigh as he leaned back into the depths of his chair. 'Then...I'm surprised Jack was still breathing when Jacob left.'

'Sir?'

'I've been around long enough to know that rumours have a basis in truth.' he said watching her carefully. 'But as long as that was all it was, rumour and heresay, I was happy to let it lie. The lack of footage of the two of you retaking your za'tarc test is about the closest thing there is to evidence but there's no way to prove what was said now is there?'

Sam was a little shocked at how much Hammond seemed to have considered the matter, maybe her dad had been right? Maybe he would be able to work something out so she wouldn't need to leave the SGC.

'That's true, sir.' she murmured hopefully.

'I'm thankful for your honesty, Sam, but it also puts me in somewhat of a difficult position. If you can give me your word that nothing has happened...'

'Of course not, Sir.' she said earnestly before he'd even finished the question. 'Never.'

'Then let's keep certain details of this conversation purely between us.' He said taking up the file she'd brought with her and pressing it to the shredder under his desk. As the machine whirred her resignation into a mere memory, the general set another file on the desk that was no doubt prepared after the conversation he had with her father before he left. Hammond continued; 'You're requesting a transfer from field work to focus on research and development of alien technologies within the SGC. That's it. It will be processed within the next week in time for your projected return to work. I presume any personal actions you wish to take can wait until then?'

'Yes, Sir.' she said a little disbelieving at how easy it all seemed to be.

'You may, of course, inform Colonel O'Neill about your new position before then.' he said holding the file out to her. 'I take it that's something you wish to do yourself?'

'Yes, Sir.' she said standing and taking her new orders.

'Good luck with that.' he said with obvious mirth. 'Though, it might be best if it doesn't take place on the base.'

'Yes Sir, thank you Sir.'

The next few hours consisted of her sitting in her office staring at the blinking lights of her equipment wondering how the hell she was going to explain all this to Colonel O'Neill.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys, I had this sitting and waiting and just finished it off. I have to say I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this story but, as usual, I have some ideas for a couple of scenes in the future so hopefully something will come together from that.

* * *

Rain thundered off her windshield as she pulled up at the Colonel's house. Shutting of the engine the building disappeared behind the sheet of water that was no longer being moved aside by the car wipers.

She took a deep breath and rushed out.

As her left foot made contact with the ground she instantly regretted her haste, a shot of pain firing through her thigh. With a little less speed she limped up to his front door, reaching a hand out to the wall to steady herself.

Shielded a little form the rain, she shook her head and attempted to dry her face to make herself look a little more presentable. A deep breath later and she had steeled herself enough to rap confidently on the door.

'Just a minute!' called a distant voice from inside.

'I've only got a twenty...' he murmured looking into his wallet before looking up and being surprised at the presence of his second in command on his front porch rather than the pizza delivery guy. 'Carter!'

'Hi, Sir. Sorry it's a bad time...' she said suddenly loosing all the courage she'd spent accumulating in the past two days since she'd spoken with Hammond. Gesturing to her car she backed up into the drizzling rain 'I'll just...'

'Jesus, Carter. Get in here.'

She hesitated, shifting all her weight to her good leg and moving slightly closer to him and the warmth that emanated from his doorway.

'Don't make me make that an order. You're supposed to be resting that leg.'

She nodded. 'Yes, Sir.'

'I said it wasn't an order, Carter. Grab a seat and I'll get you a towel.' he said disappearing down the hall and leaving her to find her own way inside.

Stepping over the threshold she closed the door, glad to shut out the cold.

She had been inside in his house just a few times, being alone for any period of time anywhere but the bathroom (and even there just a little bit) still felt odd so she waited in the hall.

'Carter.' he growled exasperated, passing her the towel. 'Will you sit down for crying out loud? I want to get back on missions soon, it won't do to have you limping away from one of those drones.'

'I managed okay at the alpha site.' she said taking her time going down the few steps to his living room.

'That you did.' he murmured barely loud enough for her hear, before asking. 'Beer?'

'Can't with the meds.' she said lowering herself into his couch.

'I have just the thing.'

She sighed with relief as the couch enveloped her taking a moment to enjoy the feeling before pressing the towel to her face. She wondered briefly why her own couch never felt this comfortable, then realised it was because the damned thing was still practically new. Drawing the towel away from her face, her vision was filled with the sight of a can of diet cola.

'Thank you, Sir.' she said taking the fridge cold can between her cool fingers. A shiver of goosebumps shot up her arm, not as a result of touching the cold metal, but the slightest graze of his warm fingers against hers. Her eyes glazed over as she focused on the middle distance.

God, she hoped she was doing the right thing.

'Carter?'

'What?' she breathed. How did he get all the way over there in the chair by the window?

'You zoned out a little.' he said with obvious concern. 'I said, 'So, what brings you to my humble abode?''

She frowned slightly. 'It's complicated.'

'Carter,' he started, resting his beer bottle on the arm of his chair. 'I'd be disappointed if it wasn't complicated. I think your only pastime is to confuse me on a daily basis.'

She smiled slightly nervously, but felt a little more at ease. 'I'm not sure where to start.'

A comfortable silence span between them for a moment and in that quiet she knew this was the right thing to do. He knew her well enough to give her space and time to bring her thoughts together. He knew how to calm her when she got spooked at the door. He knew her. And because of that she decided to begin with admitting what a terrible mistake she had made.

'I never should have started dating Pete.'

His eyebrows rose as high as she'd ever seen them. This obviously wasn't the direction he thought the conversation was going in.

'O-kay.' he drawled.

'You know I had a pretty bad concussion on Prometheus, right?'

'And that made you go out with the cop?'

'Sort of. After I hit my head, I started having hallucinations. They helped me find a solution to getting out of the gas cloud and saving the rest of the crew. But a few of them also seemed hell bent on pointing out that there was a bigger problem in my life in general; I had a great career, I had just about everything I wanted but I wasn't happy. My dad,' she shook her head. 'The **hallucination** of my dad suggested it was because I didn't have love in my life.'

'Carter, I don't get what...'

'Well at the alpha site, before the drone attack, when I actually tried to tell my dad, my real dad, I was dating someone he thought I was going out with someone else.'

'Who?'

Her gaze met his until realisation set in.

'Oh.' he murmured.

'Yeah, thing is though, he wasn't mad well not at...' She sighed finding she unable to finish that particular sentence. 'In fact he seemed more annoyed at the idea that I might be settling by dating someone else. That's when it kind of dawned on me that dating Pete was a huge mistake.'

'Carter...'

'I spoke to Hammond.'

'You what?!' he exclaimed loudly.

'I'm leaving SG-1.'

The silence that followed was as thick as molasses. The knock at the door followed by a yell of 'Pizza!' broke it quite effectively and shook Jack from his stupor.

To try to stop her mind racing she focused on the feeling of the cool soda can that still rested in her clasped hands.

She was barely aware of the open and close of the door, the cry of 'Thank you!' from behind the thick wood, the clatter of crockery, the hiss of beer opening. It was a good few minutes before he made his way back to the living room. She watched as he set the pizza box, two plates and a roll of kitchen paper on the coffee table and sighed back into the chair.

Silence rose up again.

The fact that he didn't immediately break open the pizza had her a little worried; of course she knew it was a serious conversation but to see him ignoring food made her uneasy.

'So you're leaving SG-1.' he said monotonously, his body still, eyes focused on the beer resting between his fingers.

'Yes, I'll be moving over to R&amp;D and heading it up with Dr Lee as of Monday. I'll reporting directly to Hammond.'

'And Hammond knows why you asked for the transfer?'

'Yes.'

'And you didn't think to talk to me about this before you went to Hammond?'

'I did think about it. But I didn't want to put pressure on you. I needed this to be a decision I would be happy with even if this,' she gestured between them, 'didn't work out.'

'You should have came to me before.'

It wasn't just what he'd said, it was also the darkness of his tone that made her think that she'd hurt him irrevocably by trying to move on with Pete. It made her believe that he didn't see her the way she'd hoped any more, if he had done at all.

She sighed and stood.

'Well it's done now.' She said, her voice mirroring his. 'I guess I'll see you around at work.'

Sam made to leave but was stopped by his fingers wrapping around her wrist. Her feet rooted to the spot, the touch sending goosebumps cascading over her skin.

'What if I'm not worth it?' he whispered still not looking up at her.

The question caught her off-guard. Just when she thought it was all over appeared a chink in his armour, a small flicker of hope.

'Jack.' she murmured, catching his full attention and causing him to look up at her. 'You don't have to be. Like I said I'm happy with my decision to move no matter what happens between us. This is what I want.' She turned her arm in his grasp and wriggled until her palm was against his and her fingertips teasing his wrist. 'So... do you have any plans for Monday night?'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for sticking with this guys. Hope you enjoy the update.

* * *

'Well, this is awkward.' Jack stated.

They had been sitting in silence for the few minutes since the waiter took their order. Beyond the small talk they had exhausted whilst perusing the menu, Jack had no clue what he could talk to Sam about that wasn't highly classified and therefore inappropriate for such a public place.

Sam sighed, a little exasperated before saying, 'Tell me about your cabin.'

'What?'

'Your cabin. Land of sky and blue waters I think you said. Tell me about it.'

Jack frowned a little, sensing a ploy to get him to open up. But this was a date, wasn't it? That's what he was supposed to do.

'How big did the bass grow again?' she said with a teasing smile.

He smirked before spreading his hands as wide as he dared in the busy restaurant. 'This big.'

The conversation flowed fairly freely after that.

Jack prattled away about his cabin, the times he'd spent there as a boy with his grandfather and later happy memories with Charlie. Sam revealed her father had taken her fishing when she was little but those occasions were rare and ending once she'd lost her mother. Despite the conversation skirting around very painful memories the mood remained light and warm, the benefit of having known each other for so long.

'Dessert?' Jack asked as they cleared their plates away.

Sam shook her head. 'I don't think I could eat another thing.'

He nodded and signaled the waiter for the bill.

Sam reached for her purse, setting it on the table.

Jack stretched his hand over to cover hers, stilling her movements, stilling her whole body.

Their eyes connected.

'I'll get this.' he murmured.

Sam could barely think, let alone speak so she just nodded.

Still joined their hands settled on the table, his fingertips gently teasing her wrist.

Silence settled between them for the second time in the evening, this time filled with anticipation.

Jack handed his card to the waiter without looking at him or the bill.

The silence was still there once the waiter returned.

'Shall we?' Jack said taking his card, reluctantly releasing her hand to fish a few bills from his wallet for a tip.

'Yes.' she breathed, drawing on her jacket and shouldering her purse.

His hand on the small of her back felt achingly hot, as he lead her outside to the parking lot. He walked her to her car.

'This is me.' she said coming to a stop.

Jack turned towards her, his hand now resting on her hip.

Their eyes connected.

So far just about every move made, every step forward had been Sam's. Time for him to step up to the plate.

He stepped just a little closer, and watched as her gaze flickered down to his mouth and back up to his eyes. He gently cupped her cheek. A smirk graced his lips before he tilted his head, leaned down and pressed them against hers.

The kiss was delicate and soft at first, but all too soon years of yearning and frustration demanded release. She sucked his bottom lip, biting it gently needing more from him. Jack was more than willing to oblige her silent request. He growled, his arm moving around her waist holding her body to him. The hand that had gently stroked her cheek now threaded into her hair as he thrust his tongue in her mouth. She hummed, sucking his intruding tongue, teasing it with her own. Her body arching into his instinctively, arms tight around his neck.

Her whole body thrummed, every fibre of her aching for him. Kissing Pete, hell anyone, had never ever felt like this; every switch was turned on, every sense heightened and tuned into him.

As their mouths parted, their foreheads rested against each other as their chests heaved up and down.

Between breaths, she placed small kisses on the corners of his mouth to bring them gently down from those dizzying highs. That had been the idea anyway, but just 20 seconds later his mouth was on hers again just as ardent and demanding as before.

She moaned loudly, responding just as fervently to his touch. This time she pressed back, her tongue demanding it's own exploration. They dueled back and forth until a car horn sounded in the distance causing them to part, though their arms were still tight around each other.

'Coffee.' Sam breathed.

'What?' he asked with a frown, trying to pull together enough brain power to figure out what she was on about.

'Come back to mine for coffee.' she elaborated.

'Carter.' he drawled. 'I didn't peg you for that type of girl.'

'I'm not. That isn't...' she sighed. 'I don't want this to be over just yet. I don't want that to be the last kiss we have tonight.'

He nodded, stroking her cheek. 'Okay. And just so you know, Sam, we're only getting started.'

She grinned and kissed him softly as she untangled herself from around him. 'I'll see you soon.'

Jack watched her get in the car before jogging to his truck, excited about what the rest of the night might bring.


	5. Chapter 5

She waited at her door for him and led him inside.

'I'm just going to use the bathroom.' he said closing the door behind him.

'I'll be in the kitchen.' she said shrugging off her jacket and setting down her purse.

He ran his hand gently across her lower back as he passed causing her to shiver. Looking at him they shared a smile before he disappeared down the hall.

A few minutes later he entered the kitchen to find her leaning against the counter staring into the top of the coffee machine, fresh filter paper still in her hand.

'Hey.' he said stepping behind her resting his hands on her shoulders.

'I don't want coffee.' she stated.

'How about some tea?'

She laughed mirthlessly, and leaned back into his chest.

'I know.' he whispered in her ear.

'I don't want to rush into anything.' she murmured. 'But everything in me wants...' her voice trailed off.

'I promise I won't try anything.'

Sam turned in his arms, her worried eyes connecting with his warm gaze.

'I might.' she whispered, putting her arms around him.

'Sam, I'm not strong enough to say no to you if you do.' he said cupping her cheek. 'What is it you're afraid of?'

'We're still figuring out how to be ourselves around each other. I'd hate to wait this long for this relationship to be purely physical and fizzle out after a few months.'

'I sincerely doubt that's what's going to happen. I've been...' he sighed softly worried the words would be too soon. 'The way I feel about you hasn't changed in years.'

'I know.' she whispered still unsure.

'I can leave if...'

'No!' she squeaked, her hold on him tightening. 'No, I'm not letting you go. Not now you're mi-' she stopped short.

'I'm yours.' he murmured, completing her thoughts. 'I am yours, Sam. Jack O'Neill is the property of one Samantha Carter. It's been that way for a while.'

She smiled sadly, feeling the weight of her brief relationship with Pete and the hurt it must have caused him. 'I'm yours now, too.'

He nodded. 'Okay. Now we've established that,' he started stepping impossibly closer. 'Let's agree, for the sake of the other, that neither of us will try anything on and there's absolutely no chance of sex tonight.'

She grinned, instantly more relaxed she began teasing the back of his neck with her fingers, enjoying the feeling of his body pressed against hers. 'So, no home runs.' Then after a beat she added. 'What about third base?'

'Carter.' he berated in a low tone, his eyes falling closed, images flashing in the darkness of his mind.

Leaning closer she whispered, 'Second?' Her lips brushing his ear as she spoke.

'You're going to be the death of me.' he growled hoisting her on to the worktop, pressing himself between her thighs.

'Just trying to establish parameters.' she replied hooking her ankles together at his ass.

'No sex and pants stay on. Anything else goes.' His hand slid up her torso, gripping her waist, his thumb purposefully grazing the underside of her breast.

'I think I can agree to that.' she said breathlessly.

'Good. Couch or bedroom?'

'I can be good if you can.'

'Bedroom it is.' He said lifting her with ease making his way to the hall.

'Know where you're going?' she teased, taking his earlobe between her teeth.

'I did a little reconnaissance when I went to the bathroom.' he said nudging the door to her bedroom open and stepping into the darkness.

'Can you put me down?'

He gently set her on her feet.

He watched in silence as she pulled off her shoes and socks, flexing her toes in the thick carpet. His breath hitched when she grabbed the hem of her top and whisked it off in one quick motion, her grin wide and confident. His eyes roamed her body taking in her toned body, slim hips and the firm swell of her breasts encased in a see-through lilac lace.

'Like what you see?'

'Why do I get the feeling you wanted me to see you like this?' he said pulling his shoes off too.

'I'm the kinda girl that likes to be prepared. I thought you liked that about me?'

'I think right now I love it.'

Jack prowled towards her, pulling his shirt over his head. He smirked, enjoying the look of lust that spread over her face.

'No more talking.' he murmured, resting his hands on her bare waist.

She grinned, sliding her hands up his chest and around his neck. 'Yes, Sir.'

No words were spoken for over an hour, mouths and hands too busy exploring, touching and tasting.

* * *

'It's getting late.' Sam breathed.

Jack tilted his head to look up at her, her nipple still between his teeth.

He grinned watching her moan and arch underneath him before releasing the rosy peak and disentangling himself from around her body.

She sat up on the edge of the bed and grinned down at him. 'I'm going to get changed into something more comfortable.'

He pulled himself up into a seated position, his elbows resting on his knees as he watched her change. She grabbed a few scraps of clothing from a drawer before peeling off her tight jeans, her lacy underwear coming away with the denim.

A slight smile graced his mouth as his eyes roamed her entirely naked body. She was a beautiful creature. Even the small flaws he'd found on her skin, scars and battle wounds, just made him want her more, reminded him that she was a warrior as well as a beautiful genius. He had no idea what he'd done to deserve her but he would thank his lucky stars and pray to any deity that would listen until the day he died.

She slipped on a pair of shorts first, as she sauntered back to the bed, her arms stretching up to slowly lower a large air force shirt over her head, he was sure that it was for his benefit.

'Aww.' he whined playfully as those wonderful globes he'd toyed with for the past hour or so disappeared.

Sam grinned widely.

'Do I have to kick you out? Or are you going to behave?'

'Do you have a pair of sweats or something?' he asked deliberately avoiding her question.

Turning back she bent over to retrieve some more pyjamas from her dresser, shorts riding up her pert bottom hanging tantalisingly above long lithe legs.

'You are going to be the death of me.'

'You said that already.' she said returning to the bed, handing him a pair of sweats and another large air force t-shirt.

'Doubly true then.' he said leaning in for a quick kiss. Well it was supposed to be quick, but she soon ended up on her back beneath him, his hands smoothing across the virgin territory of her thighs. Bodies rocking, hips grinding.

'Jack.' she breathed.

He growled, his hold on her tightening momentarily before relaxing almost entirely.

'I thought you were going to behave.'

'I never agreed to that.' he said retreating slowly from her body.

'I will kick you out if I have to.' she said teasing him.

'No you won't.' As his hands started working at the fastenings of his pants, her expression became serious. His erection had been pressing into her hips all night, but she was still curious. She laced her fingers behind her head to watch him, and held on tight, not entirely trusting of herself.

Jack slid off his pants and boxers that were sodden with pre-cum, his length sprung free bouncing up against his belly. He plucked his boxers from his pants before dropping the jeans to the floor, he gripped his cock pulling at it roughly until another pulse of pre-cum escaped into the waiting material of his boxers. Those too fell to the floor.

He dressed quickly, well aware of the tension in the room, forcing himself not to look at Sam. He willed himself to forget that it was past midnight; it was now morning, and technically, any agreement they had about last night was null and void. He didn't dare mention it, afraid she might say no.

Or worse, she might say yes.

It was only as the shirt settled down over his torso that he dared meet her gaze. He was unsurprised to find it hungry and dark. As glorious as the night had been neither had had any _satisfaction_.

'You okay?' he murmured settling down on the bed.

'Yeah,' she said shaking her head a little before curling against his side. 'This is hard.'

'You're telling me.' he growled adjusting himself.

She smiled and nudged him gently.

'So, what do I tell the doc about the hickey you gave me at the pre-mission check tomorrow? Not to mention the guys in the locker room.'

He felt her tense beside him.

'I-I don't know. I shouldn't have gotten so carried away.'

'Where would be the fun in that? Look, if you don't want me to tell them anything I won't but they're going to think what ever they're going to think.' he said softly, 'Have you told them you've broken off with Pete yet?'

'Janet does. I haven't told Daniel and Teal'c.'

Jack nodded.

'If they ask specifically about me,' Sam stated, 'Then yeah, I don't want to lie to our friends. Otherwise, just be vague.'

'I can do that. Whatever you're most comfortable with.'

Sam sighed softly. 'Are you okay with that too? I feel like I'm making all of the decisions here.'

'I'm fine with that. And I'm okay with you making the decisions too. When it comes to us, it's always been me following your lead.'

She turned and lifted her body up to look down at him.

'I'm sorry I took so long.'

'You're worth the wait.' He said smiling warmly up at her.

She smiled back, kissed him softly then settled back down at his side and closed her eyes.

'Night, Jack.'

'Goodnight, Samantha.'


End file.
